A Toast To Our Godson
by Thn0715
Summary: Reid thinks JJ made a mistake. Garcia knows she didn't. I still don't own CM. If I did, this nonsense surrounding our beloved cast would not be happening! ***WINNER - BEST GARCIA/REID FIC - 2010 PROFILER'S CHOICE CM FANFIC AWARDS!


**A/N: This is my submission to the fanfic challenge on the "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. My assigned pairing was Garcia/Reid. When I first saw that, I freaked out! I really struggle to write both Reid and Garcia, so to say this was a challenge was an understatement. But I'm happy with how this turned out. I hope you all like it.**

**A/N 2: This takes place immediately following the last scene in "Memoriam" after Henry Jareau-LaMontagne was born.**

**

* * *

**

Garcia kissed baby Henry's forehead and placed the sleeping newborn safely back in his mother's arms. She smiled from ear to ear at her best friend who, after 15 hours of labor, was still glowing. Garcia was still beaming as well thanks to the honor that JJ had recently bestowed upon her.

"I still can't believe you want me to be Henry's fairy Godmother! I can't wait to spoil his rotten! It's gonna be so much fun!" She was literally bouncing with excitement.

JJ giggled at her friend. "I can see the wheels turning in your head already, Pen. Just do me one favor…don't dye his hair blue the first time he spends the night with you, okay?"

"Why do you have to spoil my fun?" she huffed, then grinned. "I was thinking more neon green anyway."

They both laughed, but JJ couldn't stifle the yawn.

"You're exhausted, sweetie. I'm gonna go and let you get some sleep."

They hugged and Garcia kissed Henry one more time before heading for the door.

"Hey, Pen?" JJ stopped her. "Will you check on Spence? I think the whole 'Godfather' idea might have him a little spooked."

"Consider it done, Mommy. Now go to sleep."

Garcia closed the door and went in search of her new fellow Godparent. She didn't have to search long. He was sitting on a bench in the small park across the street from the hospital. He was staring out across the small pond, seemingly lost in thought. She sat next to him but did not speak. She knew whatever happened in Vegas had rattled him, certainly opening old wounds from his childhood and probably bringing up more questions than answers. And then JJ had asked him to be Henry's Godfather as soon as he'd returned to Quantico. She had no doubt that he was overwhelmed. It was a lot to process, even for a genius. Several minutes passed before he spoke.

"I think JJ may have made a mistake choosing me to be Henry's Godfather."

She offered him a reassuring smile. "I think Jayje knew exactly what she was doing, Reid."

"Kids don't like me. I freak them out. I don't know how to talk to them in ways they understand. I can protect him. I'll always protect him. But I don't think I have anything to offer him."

"Oh sweetie," Garcia sighed. "You have so much more to offer that precious baby boy than you realize."

"Like what?"

"Well, for starters, he now has his very own personal magician. I mean, what kid doesn't like magic? And every magician needs an apprentice, right?"

Reid chuckled. "Right."

"Right! So you can teach him and start the 'Reid-LaMontagne Magic Road Show'!" She pointed her finger at him. "And I want front row seats for opening night, understand?"

Reid shook his head. "I need more than magic tricks, Garcia."

"Well, you have more than that. Think about all the incredible things you can teach him. He'll grow up with an appreciation for more than just Transformers and baseball. And think about when he gets to middle school and has to do science projects. He'll have his awesome Godfather to help him create any scientific experiment his beautiful mind could possibly imagine. And when he gets to high school and needs help with his Calculus homework. Everyone around him will freak out because they don't understand it, but you won't. You'll be able to break it down for him so that he can understand. You'll be his go-to guy. And I haven't even mentioned the most important thing yet."

Reid had been smiling at her ramblings, but his brow furrowed as he tried to think of what "most important" thing she could have been referencing. He looked at her curiously. She only smiled back.

"You love him."

She was right. He couldn't remember ever feeling such a strong flurry of emotions as he did when JJ placed Henry in his shaking hands after requesting he be his Godfather. Joy, excitement, fear, and doubt consumed him, but the most powerful of all those emotions was love.

"That boy is only four hours old, and I can already tell you would lay down your life for him in a heartbeat."

"I would," he nodded in agreement, looking up at her with glistening eyes. She smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know what you're really afraid of, Reid. And I'm here to tell you right now; you are not your father. You would never, ever abandon Henry. You would die first."

They sat silently for a few moments while Reid processed what she said. He couldn't help but smile. Maybe she was right. Maybe he had something more to offer little Henry Jareau-LaMontagne than a phone call to Cal-Tech. Maybe he wasn't like William Reid after all. Garcia stood in front of him and did something she hadn't done in years. She kissed two fingers and planted them on his forehead.

"You're a good man, Spencer Reid."

He smiled. "Thanks, Garcia."

"Now," she said cheerfully, holding out her hand to him, "you and I have some celebrating to do."

He took her hand and stood. She linked her arm in his as they headed across the park to the ice cream parlor on the other side. He got a waffle cone of chocolate/vanilla swirl and she got a sugar cone of some fruity concoction he'd never heard of. They held up their cones to each other, proposing a toast to the new little life of their Godson.

_**The End**_


End file.
